video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel in the Sun
|running time = 125 minutes |catalogue number = VC CC1056 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Duel in the Sun is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985, and then it got re-released by Cinema Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 5th June 1989. Description Cast * Jennifer Jones as Pearl Chavez * Joseph Cotten as Jesse McCanles * Gregory Peck as Lewton "Lewt" McCanles * Lionel Barrymore as Senator Jackson McCanles * Herbert Marshall as Scott Chavez * Lillian Gish as Laura Belle McCanles * Walter Huston as Jubal Crabbe, The Sinkiller * Charles Bickford as Sam Pierce * Harry Carey as Lem Smoot * Charles Dingle as Sheriff Hardy * Sidney Blackmer as The "Lover" of Mrs. Chavez * Butterfly McQueen as Vashti * Otto Kruger as Mr. Langford * Joan Tetzel as Helen Langford * Tilly Losch as Mrs. Chavez * Orson Welles as narrator (uncredited) Credits Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Vhs-Tape-duel-In-The-Sun-One-Of-_57.jpg|Back cover Duel in the Sun (UK VHS 1986).png Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Movies Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Guild Home Video Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:Cinema Club Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:Orson Welles (Duel in the Sun Narrator) Category:Duel in the Sun Category:Vanguard Films Category:Selznick Releasing Organization